Constipation, a common and uncomfortable condition, affects about 20% of the population in the west. It is most often caused by a low-fiber diet, lack of physical activity, inadequate intake of water, or delay in going to the bathroom. Stress and travel also contribute to constipation. Other causes include bowel diseases (e.g., inflammatory bowel disease and irritable bowel syndrome), cystic fibrosis, pregnancy, mental health problems, or medication.
A balanced diet, regular exercise, and reduced stress can help prevent constipation. In addition, a number of laxatives are clinically proven to provide effective relief from constipation. However, these treatments have been unsatisfactory as evidenced by new therapies. Thus, there is a need for an alternative treatment for constipation.